


The Weather Is Great Up Here.

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe are on a date when Gabriel decides he'd rather get a moose-back ride then walk the rest of the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Is Great Up Here.

Gabe and Sam held hands as they walked through the park, Sam had brought as camera and made Gabe stop occasionally so that he could take pictures of his trickster archangel boyfriend acting like a normal human.  
  
"Alright alright Sammich! Enough with the kodak moments! Can we please just make it to our destination before the days end?" Gabriel whined when Sam stopped to post him next to a statue of the towns founder.  
  
"Gabriel, you agreed to take a few pictures with me on the way," Sam reminded.  
  
"I know, but I'm getting hungry. I could always just mojo us there..." He said, a hopeful gleam in his golden eyes.  
  
"Gabe, you're an archangel, you don't actually need to eat remember." Sam sighed.  
  
"But Mo-o-ose!"  
  
Sam chuckled and pulled out a red sucker from his pocket. "There, that should tide you over for a while," he smiled as Gabriel beamed and snatched the candy, unwrapping it in record time and sticking it in his eager mouth.  
  
"You know," he smirked, the sucker impairing his speech slightly, "you should probably just carry me the rest of the way. We don't want you getting out of shape, you still have to be able to hunt the baddies after all."  
  
"I am NOT going to carry you." Sam said, rolling his eyes and snapping a picture of a bed of flowers next to him. When he turned back, Gabriel was gone.  
  
"Gabe? Gabe! Where are you?" He called, looking around nervously. A bored Gabriel was a destructive Gabriel, and this was one of his favorite gardens.  
  
Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and Sam felt something heavy land of his shoulders.  
  
"Ughhnfff," he grunted as he reached up to feel the weight. To his surprise, he found two legs, one on each side of his head, looking up he saw Gabriel's beaming face.  
  
"Wow, the weather up here is great!" The archangel teased, winking at the disgruntled Sam.  
  
"I am going to kill you." Sam muttered back, shifting Gabriel's weight on his shoulders and purposefully looking away before grinning at the childish antics of his celestial boyfriend.


End file.
